


Te Mando Flores

by prettypheromoans



Series: Lance and Keith’s Gay Agenda [1]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Crushes, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, Hickeys, High School AU, M/M, NSFW, Overuse of italics, Punk!keith, Smut, Strip Tease, bottom!Keith, nerd!lance, swimmer!Lance, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Keith sneaks into Lance’s room late at night





	Te Mando Flores

Keith is maybe a little obsessed with Lance’s cock.

 

Okay, a lot. If he weren’t, he probably wouldn’t be on the Sanchez’s roof this late at night, leaning over the top to stare through Lance’s window. Roofs are incredibly dangerous to be on top of, but Keith is a dangerous kind of guy. Also a desperate kind of guy.

 

God, there he is. Lance Sanchez. Most likely candidate for high school valedictorian, class president, and the star of Keith’s wet dreams. He’s the antithesis of Keith in every way, right down to the argyle sweater he’s _still_ wearing hours after school. He’s sitting at his desk studying, but his computer looks like it’s open to images of guys fingering themselves on tumblr. Looks like Keith picked the right time to come by, then.

 

Keith raps his knuckles fast on Lance’s window and hopes he’ll let him in soon, cause Keith has been staring so long that all the blood is starting to rush to his head, which is kinda not where he needs it right now. He watches as Lance jumps and looks over at the window, only to see Keith, upside down and smiling like the Cheshire Cat, staring right back at him.

 

He screams.

 

From the floor below, Keith can hear as Lance’s mother yells up at her son in concern.

 

“¡¿Qué pasó, mijo?!”

 

“¡N-nada! ¡Nada pasó mamá! ¡Sólo una araña!”

 

“¿Me necesitas matarla?”

 

“¡No, Ma!”

 

“¿Estás seguro?”

 

“¡Sí, Ma!”

 

Lance comes running over to fling open the window. “ _What_ are you _doing_?!” He hisses

 

“Hey to you, too,” Keith says, still grinning. “So I guess I’m just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, then?”

 

“You-“ Lance blushes, and god, he’s so cute. Keith can’t wait to get rawed by him. “You can understand Spanish?”

 

“Uh, yeah? What else is there to take in high school? Also, can you help me through already? This position is starting to suck.”

 

Lance scrambles to pull Keith through the window, and Keith is reminded that he’s _also_ the captain of the swim team, hence the surprisingly strong muscles, well, all over his body. Hell _yes_ , this is shaping up to be a damn good night. Well, so long as he can still convince Lance to sleep with him after his little stunt. Right.

 

Feet firmly on something that isn’t shingles again and wrapped up in Lance’s strong arms, he remembers the argyle that they’re covered in. As adorably sexy as this guy is, he’s still a huge nerd, and Keith _has_ to tease him.

 

“So does your mom usually kill spiders for you?”

 

“Wh- _no_. No, she does not. I am perfectly capable of killing spiders all by my lonesome, Keith.”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’m sure they’re quaking in their little spider boots at the sight of you in _this_ ,” He says, tugging at the fabric on Lance’s arm.

 

Gleefully, Keith watches as Lance’s face darkens. After a moment of spluttering, Lance finally seems to settle on something to say. “Yeah, well, there’s no way you’re as cool as Spiderman. Spiderman doesn’t get headrush from hanging upside down. With the stunt you just pulled, you’re way more, like, _Dead Girl Walking_.”

 

_Dead Girl Walking._ God, this guy is going to be the death of him. Nevermind how he knows what that is. He snorts. “Well, in that case, I missed you, JD.” he says, stepping closer into Lance’s arms and wrapping his own around him. He has to stretch up a little to be able to hook his chin over Lance’s shoulder, but when he does, he catches a glimpse of Lance’s computer screen again. Oh man, that’s his best ammo yet. “Looks like I’m right on time, though. You weren’t thinking of getting off without me, were you?”

 

Lance whips around to look at his computer, then spins back, scandalized. “What! No, I was just-!”

 

“Studying?” Keith smirks, sauntering over to his desk. “Studying _anatomy_?” His eyebrow arches hard, and he can feel how the piercing there pulls against his skin.

 

Lance huffs. “Oh, not like _you’d_ know, mullet. Do you ever study?”

 

“Occasionally,” He purrs, sauntering back over. “When it’s something I find... particularly... _interesting_ ,” He says, hands landing on Lance’s waistband.

 

Lance gulps, and Keith traces the movement with his eyes, and then his _lips_. “Like anatomy,” He murmurs matter-of-factly against Lance’s throat. “Yours, in particular.”

 

Lance seems to regain himself a bit, but Keith can tell he’s still nervous by the slight tremors he feels underneath his fingertips. Or perhaps that’s just arousal, because Lance’s next move is to draw Keith’s chin up with his fingers for an intimate kiss, which only grows deeper as Lance moves to snake his arm around Keith’s lower back. Lance kisses away the ache of his lip ring, which had been pulling against Keith’s mouth with all the smiling.

 

Keith goes to grope Lance’s arms and shoulders through the argyle, and Lance only pulls him closer, using the arm around Keith’s waist to squeeze them together and sliding his hand into Keith’s hair. Keith lets his arms wrap around Lance’s neck, stretching out his spine so that Lance can lean over him, dominating their kiss.

 

They stay like that for a while, and Keith realizes, while playing with the curly hairs at the nape of Lance’s neck ( _cute, so cute, why does he have to be so cute?_ ) that as fiercely as Lance is kissing him, _he’s_ going to have to be the one to move this along if he wants it to go anywhere. And the first thing he wants is that stupid sweater off, so that he can see Lance’s chest and arms in all their toned, dark glory.

 

He debates the various methods in which he could get Lance’s shirt off, all of which involve taking his hands off him, and is sorely disappointed. Until, at least, he stumbles upon _one_ idea.

 

He steps back quickly, and the little whine Lance lets out in response goes straight to his heart. He almost lets out a whine of his own, shivering at the loss of Lance’s warmth before he get out, “Strip for me.”

 

Lance shudders before letting out a dopey, “ _Okay_ ,” grinning lazily with the pupils of his bright blue eyes blown wide and _glowing_ with lust, half-lidded, and it’s an image. But if Keith thought that was something, then he’s definitely not prepared for when Lance complies, pulling the neck of his sweater over his head from the back and callously throwing it away. Keith is disappointed to see that there’s still another layer, but not so much so when Lance begins to quickly unbutton his shirt one by one, fluid and efficient in his movements. His fingers are long and nimble, and Keith hates how the smallest things about Lance can turn him on like this, but kind of loves it, too.

 

And then Keith is reminded about the thing he loves about Lance that _isn’t_ small as he undoes his belt buckle and shucks his pants off (and then Keith is also, once again, reminded of how much a nerd Lance is, because his pants are some funky hybrid of skinny jeans and slacks which he probably thinks are cool, but are categorically _not_.) and toes off his socks, leaving him in only his black boxers. He tugs at the fabric once, glancing up at Keith for confirmation, and Keith nods once before Lance is taking them off, as well.

 

Naked. Lance is naked. Lance is naked, and his cock is mostly flaccid but stirring, and Keith is entranced, drawn to it like a moth to flame. He doesn’t even notice when Lance gets his hands on his sides until he’s yanking _up_ , hands fisted in his shirt as he shoves Keith’s arms up enough to pull the tight black shirt off him. It leaves his hair all fluffed up and Keith shrieks, looking up at Lance in surprise, and Lance is _laughing_ at him, and it makes Keith angry because that is _not_ how their dynamic works.

 

In retaliation, Keith shoves Lance by the shoulders so that he falls onto the bed behind him. Keith glares at the playful smile on Lance’s face as he bounces, and then climbs over him, connecting his mouth to Lance’s only to nip harshly at his lip. Lance only huffs a little, unfazed, which only serves to infuriate Keith further.

 

Unsure of how exactly to continue, (since he doesn’t exactly want to stop what they’re doing) Keith only sits up on Lance’s chest, crossing his arms and harrumphing all the while. And if he’s cutting off Lance’s air slightly, well, that’s all the better.

 

“Babe,” Lance wheezes under him, “C’mon, don’t be like that.” He says, already breathless. He reaches up to tug at Keith’s ear, pulling at one of the many piercings there, and _dammit_ , Lance _knows_ that that’s one of his spots. Embarrassingly, Keith melts into the touch a bit, along with the fact that Lance just called him _babe_.

 

“No, _babe_ ,” He says sarcastically, arms still crossed, and Lance blushes a bit, mouthing a ‘sorry’ before continuing to play with Keith’s piercings. Keith’s heart clenches a little at the sad look in Lance’s eyes, and before he knows it he’s diving down to kiss him passionately. Lance makes a surprised little noise, which Keith stores away for later. In between presses of their lips, Keith says,

 

“No,” _smack_ , “I’m sorry,” _smack_ , “You can call me babe,” _smack_ , “If you want,” _smack._

 

Using the hand still at his ear, Lance pulls him away gently. He looks into his eyes and asks, quietly, “But do _you_ want me to?”

 

Keith’s breath catches in his throat. He sits up a bit as he blushes, looking away, but he can’t helps himself as he mutters, “... _yes_ ,”

 

Through the corner of his eye as he peers back down at Lane for his reaction, he catches sight of a blinding smile, and barely has time to prepare himself as Lance is pulling him back down once again to kiss the life out of him. He makes a little ‘ _mmph_!’ sound at the sudden action, but concedes nonetheless, trying to make up for Lance’s lack of finesse as the taller boy grins into the kiss. He hangs on as Lance flips them over.

 

“Okay,” Lance says, a little breathlessly, and Keith finds he likes looking up at Lance just as much as he likes looking down at him. “Okay, babe, no more playing around. I’m going to fuck you now, yeah?”

 

“Uhuh,” Keith agrees, kind of dazed. He reaches a hand up to touch his fingers to his lips, “You do that.”

 

Lance giggles, and sets to work on pulling Keith’s pants down. Keith shoots his hand down into his pocket to retrieve the lube he brought before Lance can get them all the way off and fiddles with the cap as Lance continues to undress him. He stares uncomprehendingly as Lance breathes in the sight of him, taking his own glance down at Lance’s body as he raises his pierced eyebrow once again. His eyebrow only arches further as Lance tries to take the lube from him, but he hands it over just as soon as he realizes that that means _Lance is going to finger him._

 

Lance’s hands... Lance’s hands are kind of amazing, Keith thinks. His fingers are longer and slimmer than his own, and Keith gets a little caught up in thinking about just how far Lance is going to be able to reach. He’s a little put out at the thinness of Lance’s digits, but he knows that he’ll be getting the thickness of Lance’s cock soon, anyways.

 

He shivers at the thought of Lance’s cock. He knows from experience that, even though it’s big to begin with, it only gets thicker the harder he gets. Keith’s has been blesses enough to feel the way it swells just before he comes several times already, and he can’t _wait_ to feel it again.

 

He’s only broken out of his reverie once he feels Lance’s slick, long finger begin to prod around his hole. He shifts slightly and takes a few breaths to relax before he feels the digit push past his rim, hears Lance hum as his walls squeeze down on the small intrusion. Slowly, Lance drives his finger in deeper, then pulls it out slightly faster when he isn’t met with much resistance. He sets his pace that way, until the muscle is loose enough that he can press in the tip of another lubed-up finger. The thumb of the same hand is rubbing slowly along Keith’s rim, where Lance has found that Keith is quite sensitive, and Keith shivers. The second finger nudges further and further into him, until it’s just as encased in Keith’s heat as the first, and that’s when Lance stretches them apart.

 

Keith makes a small ‘ _ah_ ’ sort of noise at the stretch and tries to relax himself further so that Lance can continue to stretch him. The taller boy continues to scissor and thrust his fingers, and Keith starts to feel pretty good, especially once one of those fingers presses against the tender spot deep inside him. He lets out a small moan as his hole clenches, then relaxes around Lance’s fingers, and Lance begins to speed up his movements. Soon enough there’s enough give that Lance can slip in a third finger, enjoying the sweet, quiet melody coming from Keith’s mouth.

 

Once all three fingers begin to press against Keith’s prostate, Keith finds himself having difficulties keeping his volume under control. Wary of his parents downstairs, Lance presses his mouth unto Keith’s to muffle him and begins to work Keith’s hole more quickly so that they can move on. With a final, decisive thrust, he pulls his fingers out. Keith gasps against his mouth as Lance begins to pull back so that he can see when he lines up against his hole, but the sight of it gives him pause. It’s wet and glistening, stretched wide and fluttering, and Lance really wants to stick his tongue in it.

 

“I want to eat you out,” He blurts without preamble

 

Keith stares at him, wide-eyed, before a small blush overtakes his face. “I’d really, _really_ like that,” He murmurs slowly. “But not right now. I’m kind of worried about your mom coming up here.” He pauses before adding, “Also, if you did, I would get way too loud and your parents would definitely be able to hear us. I... I need you to muffle me.”

 

Lance chokes a little at that. So _that_ explains why Keith is always kissing him or burying his face in his shoulder when their parents are home. Good to know.

 

Lance gets to work on slicking up his cock and doesn’t miss the way Keith’s eyes seem glued to the movement. That’s another thing he’s notices about Keith — He _really_ seems to like watching him stroke himself.

 

He gets a little carried away, a little heady on the fact that Keith is _watching_ him. He’s definitely stroking for longer than is necessary, having gotten fully hard somewhere between getting Keith’s shirt off and getting his fingers in him, but Keith doesn’t seem to be complaining. In fact, he’s sort of enraptured. That gives Lance the courage to say, “Hey, would you - _mmnnhh_ ~ would you want to watch me, uh, jerk off sometime?”

 

Keith startles upon hearing those words, but a little cry comes out of his throat once he processes them. Both of them notice, and blush, as Keith dick jumps at the suggestion.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith practically sobs “But _at the moment_ , you’ve already stretched me, and I really need your dick inside me, like, _now_.”

 

Lance fumbles but complies, lining himself up at Keith’s stretched rim. He debates whether or not he should— but then Keith’s hand is on his wrist, answering his question as he has Lance rub the glans over his hole. One day, Lance is just going to do that to him for _hours_ — it’s another thing that Keith really likes. Gosh, they have so much on their to-do list. It’s almost overwhelming.

 

Keith notices as Lance makes a funny little smile and asks what’s up. He’s a bit apprehensive, especially when Lance chuckles somewhat sheepishly and says, “I was just thinking that maybe me rubbing you like this is another thing we ought to add to our _gay agenda_. You know, along with rimming and you peeping on me.”

 

Keith can only stare at the boy above him incredulously before bursting out into raucous laughter, which causes Lance to open his eyes wide and slap a hand over Keith’s laughing mouth.

 

“ _Shhhhshh_!” He insists, “Don’t laugh, you’ll get us caught!” He whisper-yells, laughing all the same.

 

“ _You! Are! Such! A Nerd!_ ” Keith whisper-yells right back, still laughing through Lance’s fingers.

 

Panicking, Lance shoves two of his fingers into Keith’s mouth in a misguided attempt to quiet him; Keith is still laughing, but manages to moan appreciatively around Lance’s fingers. He does quiet down after that, though, the only remainder of his amusement the bright and fond look in his indigo eyes. Lance decides to reward him by pulling his fingers out of his mouth.

 

Keith is still giggling quietly when Lance says, “Damn, babe, looks like I really do need to muffle you, huh?” To which Keith rolls his eyes and responds, “Just fuck me already, Lance.”

 

“Can do.”

 

And then Lance is pushing into him, and Keith is sighing at the feeling of finally being filled by that thick cock. Above him, Lance is groaning at the tight squeeze. Keith is well prepped, but Lance’s cock is just so large that it’s a snug fit, anyways. Lance stills in him, only halfway sheathed in order to give Keith time to adjust. Embarrassingly, Keith can’t help but gasp a bit as he tries to catch his breath and breath deeply in order to relax. It’s kind of no wonder that, even though Lance is incredibly nerdy, he never came off as insecure at school. Well, that, and the fact that he’s completely gorgeous everywhere else, too. Keith shivers a little just thinking about all that smooth, dark skin, and those lively blue eyes, before remembering that they’re _right above him_ , and he can just open his eyes and _look_ at it all, reach his hands up and touch, and Keith’s reality is just so _good_ right now.

 

With renewed vigor, Keith reaches up and tugs Lance down onto him, running his hands all over his back and feeling the his soft skin against his own bare chest. He wants to fist his hands in Lance’s hair and force him to look him in the eyes, but he _also_ wants to smash his mouth against his, and that wins out in the end. He feels Lance suck in a breath at the cold press of his lip ring in contrast with the _heat_ of Keith’s mouth, and he uses his moment of hesitation to whisper a command of “ _Move_.”

 

Lance chuckles out a “ _Woah_ ” before obeying, pushing his cock slowly deeper into Keith’s heat, until he’s completely inside of him. He pauses for another moment, and then they’re just breathing against each other’s mouths, until Lance drags his cock back out to the head and plunges in once again. They both gasp at that, and Lance moans at the friction, quickly pressing his mouth to Keith’s again to muffle his own noises. They start to slowly grind together, not so much thrusting as rolling their hips in tandem, barely coming apart before connecting deeply again.

 

Gradually, their movements increase in speed and size, until Lance has about half of his cock sliding in and out of Keith on each thrust. He slides his arms underneath Keith’s body in order to get better leverage, and Keith keens and holds him tighter. They pull apart from their kiss to pant hard, staring each other in the eyes, but almost immediately thereafter Lance hits Keith’s prostate dead on, and Keith moans and buries his head in Lance’s shoulder, too late to muffle himself.

 

Lance freezes at that, incredibly still as he listens for his mother’s voice, because Keith’s noise had been _loud_. Keith whines into his collar at the sudden lack of movement, trying to roll his hips to push Lance into him again to no avail. His nails dig into Lance’s shoulder blades as he cries for Lance to continue.

 

“ _Please_ ,” He sobs, “Please, Lance, keep going.”

 

Lance has to take another moment to wrap his head around the fact that Keith Kogane is _begging_ for him to fuck him, and during that time Keith only gets more desperate. “Come _on_ , Lance, _please_ keep going.”

 

“Okay,” Lance breathes. “Okay, sorry, I was just worried my ma heard you. You gotta be quiet, baby,” He soothes, beginning to rock his hips again.

 

Keith makes a quiet noise of agreement, and then sighs happily into Lance’s shoulder at the renewed friction. Lance takes much less time getting up to pace this time, but still isn’t using his whole length to fuck him yet.

 

“Uh, I’m gonna, _ah_ , try to find your spot again, but you gotta be quiet, okay? You have to be quiet, babe.” Keith doesn’t respond this time, too busy smothering the noises he’s already making into Lance’s neck. He begins to switch his angle a bit, trying to find the bundle of nerves once more. He knows he’s got it when he feels Keith tense in his arms, and press himself closer to Lance’s skin as he moans, tightening his arms around Lance’s shoulders to hold on.

 

“Fuck me,” He whimpers, “Fuck me harder.”

 

Lance gulps, but decides that that’s probably his cue to start fucking Keith with the rest of his length, so he pulls out until the fat head of his cock catches on Keith’s rim, then slams forward decisively, pressing the head directly into Keith’s spot. Keith lets out a cut off scream at the sensation as Lance moans at the feeling of Keith around his whole cock, blue eyes widening as he feels Keith’s _teeth_ bite into the meat of his shoulder. He moans loudly at the harsh bite, and Keith swats the back of his head. “ _Hypocrite_ ,” he mutters, and Lance really has no room to talk, so he makes sure he doesn’t have any room to moan either by sucking Keith’s earlobe into his mouth.

 

That earns him a little gasp, and with Keith’s piercings clasped between his lips, he remembers who he’s, uh, _fucking with_. That would be the most notorious bad boy at his school. So he gives it to him a little harder, concentrating on pushing his glans into that tender spot again and again. He doesn’t really have the mental capacity just then to question why, then, if Keith is such a bad boy, why he’s whimpering and moaning so sweetly into Lance’s shoulder and holding onto him for dear life when Lance isn’t even putting his all into it yet. The fingernails digging into his back are painted black, and Lance is kind of thinking himself in circles trying to reconcile the kid who makes fun of his glasses at school and spray paints sassy political notes around their hometown in his free time with the boy who is currently using his free time to fall apart sweetly in Lance’s arms.

 

It makes him kind of heady, that and the fact that Keith is now suckling on the skin of his neck, that and the smell of Keith’s spicy shampoo he’s breathing in where his own face is now buried in his hair.

 

“I want to feel you come around my cock,” Lance grits out, and Keith makes a very interesting noise before gathering himself and responding with a sarcastic, “At least buy me dinner first.”

 

_“Te mando flores_ ,” Lance promises, his thrusts becoming faster and sloppier as he approaches the edge thinking about taking Keith on a date. He feels Keith’s legs twitch at his sides in response, and Lance squeezes him tighter with the arms that are curled around Keith’s frame. “ _Te mando flores.”_

 

Keith whines at that, and then pulls Lance’s head back by the hair at the back of his head. Lance lets out a silent cry at the way that action sends sparks down his spine, eyes rolling back before landing on Keith’s, which are watering with the effort of keeping quiet. “ _Kiss me_ ,” Keith begs. It might have seemed like a command if Lance couldn’t see the desperate look in Keith’s eyes. And kiss him Lance does, even if it isn’t as effective in keeping them both quiet as burying their faces in each other is, even if Lance can feel the tears slipping from Keith’s eyes that he doesn’t think are from sadness, he allows it, even if it drives him close to the edge embarrassingly fast. He can’t bring himself to worry about being heard, can only think of kissing the breath out of the boy he desperately wants to make his, of the way Keith’s hole is squeezing and stroking his cock, of making sure that he continues to hit that wonderful, giving spot inside of Keith on every thrust even if his rhythm is sloppy.

 

His efforts are rewarded as Keith makes a particularly loud noise in warning. Lance shoves Keith’s face back into his neck just before the boy underneath him goes tight like a wire, biting forcefully down on Lance’s neck for a second time. His hands scrabble for purchase on Lance’s back, and Lance feels the way those black nails claw against his skin and proudly realizes that he’ll have marks in the morning, marks of _Keith_ , not even just from his nails but his lips and teeth as well. And then Keith is coming, coming into the nonexistent space between their bodies, coming around where Lance is buried in him, and Lance only has a few moments to realize that he hasn’t yet laid any marks on Keith before he himself feels the tightening of his abdominals. He quickly bends to shove his own mouth against Keith’s neck, a mirror of how Keith has been pressed against him the whole time, and sinks his teeth in at the same moment he releases deep inside his hole. He lets out a high whine as he feels his cum coat Keith’s walls, and then his own cock when he doesn’t pause in his thrusts. He’s still moving as he comes down, but losing momentum, and he releases Keith’s abused skin to suck and mouth at it half in apology and half to make sure that it will bruise.

 

After a moment of stillness sheathed deep inside of Keith, he pulls out and blushes at the slick noise the movement makes. “Sorry about that,” He cringes, sitting up.

 

“ _Don’t_ be,” Keith breathes, looking up at him with a look Lance can’t decipher. Keith slides one of his own hands down to his hole, fingertips brushing at the cum that is dripping out ever so slowly. “ _Wow._ ”

 

Lance starts, but takes that to mean that Keith is alright with him coming down to lay at his side, which he does. They both revel in the feeling of their skin being pressed together once more. They’re silent for a while before Keith shyly asks, “Did you really want to buy me flowers?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Lance replies, his tone saying ‘ _duh_.’ “I-I mean, if you want me to, I mean.”

 

Keith has the ludicrous thought that his _heart_ orgasms right then, and he’ll deny the fact that that ever crossed his mind later, but he cannot refute the squeak that escapes his mouth at Lance’s words. If his face wasn’t already flushed, it is now, and Lance watches in wonder. “Y-you can,” Keith stutters out, _since when does Keith stutter,_ they both think, before Keith clears his throat and says again, stronger this time, “You can.”

 

A slow grin makes a home on Lance’s face. “Cool. On that dinner date, yeah?”

 

Somehow Keith manages to blush harder. What the _fuck_ , that is _not_ his brand. “Y-yeah.”

 

Lance grins even harder, incredulous. “Then.. then are you my boyfriend, now?”

 

Keith tries to glare, but it probably ends up as more of a pout. “We’ll see how the date goes,” He growls out.

 

Lance’s resulting laughter is probably what gets them caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Mándame flores, o quizás comentarios.  
> (Send me flowers, or maybe comments)  
> Nsfw tumblr is @prettypheromoans


End file.
